The Scheme is Not What it Seemed to Be
by JessieFidelity
Summary: The Host Club planes a scheme to get more girls by using two siters that are a year a part. The younger one acts tough and has an attitude with everyone, but is also very shy and independent. The older one is outgoing and acts like a nut. KyXOC, TaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. This is a new one from me so don't be to harsh if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to put this here. Everyone knows that I don't own OHSHC.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kikori and Michiko walked down the hallway to their class. Kikori was very quiet and very independent. When it came to talking to someone she couldn't, especially guys. Michiko was very open and spoke her mind. She could talk to anyone in the world.**

"**Kikori lighten up, it's a new school year and you're a grade ahead. You'll do fine." Michiko told her sister.**

"**I don't know if I can lighten up. I'm sixteen and I'm in the junior class."**

"**Calm down, I'm in most of your classes. I know I'm a year older than you, but you'll do fine."**

"**I hope so. I hope they don't make fun of me for my black hair and my blue eyes."**

"**If they do I'll knock some sense into them."**

"**Thanks, I guess."**

**Michiko and Kikori reached their homeroom and took their seats. The teacher began taking attendance, when she got to Kikori the teacher could barely hear her answer. Michiko was the loudest person to answer. The teacher called out Kyouya Ootori and Kikori blushed so badly her face looked like it was on fire.**

"**You like him?" Michiko whispered.**

"**Ummmm."**

"**You want me to talk to him for you?"**

"**No thank you."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Michiko!"**

"**Okay, okay."**

"**Tamaki Suou." called the teacher.**

**This time Michiko blushed very badly. Kikori took notice and smiled.**

"**You like him?"**

"**Shut it!"**

"**Yes Michiko-chan."**

"**Don't take it personal."**

"**I didn't."**

"**Okay, just makin sure."**

**The bell rang and everyone departed to their classes.**

**Michiko and Kikori had a few different classes, but Michiko walked Kikori to all of them. Kikori had the exact same classes as Kyouya and Michiko had the exact same classes as Tamaki. The teacher called on her many times and she gave an answer. It was quiet but it was still the right answer. Michiko said the answers very loudly so even people down the hall could here her. The teacher told her to soften her voice and told Kikori to speak up. When they both met back at their homeroom Michiko couldn't stop talking. Kikori just listened to her until the bell for lunch went off.**

"**Come on slowpoke." she drug Kikori all the way down to the lunchroom.**

"**Michiko knock it off." she pulled her hand free.**

"**Would you girls like to come to the Host Club after lunch?" Tamaki popped up behind them. Kikori jumped and hid behind her sister.**

"**Sure we'll come. I'm not sure where it is though."**

"**Third floor music room."**

"**We'll be there."**

**Tamaki left to go get in line for lunch. Kikori reemerged from behind Michiko.**

"**What did you just get us into?" she asked with a glare.**

"**Into the Host Club."**

"**Why did you speak for me too?"**

"**Cause I thought it would be a good experience for the both of us."**

"**You're going to pay if something bad happens."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**With you something bad is bound to happen."**

"**Thanks a lot."**

"**Let's get lunch, I'm hungry."**

"**Okie dokie then." she pulled her sister into the lunch line. After they got their lunches they sat at an empty table. Kikori was just about to take a forkful of salad when Tamaki popped up again. Kikori's head went down and she let out a growl from her throat.**

"**What is your problem?" she said to him.**

"**Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about my plan. That's why I asked you to come to the Host Club after lunch." he sat down next to Michiko.**

"**So we're part of some stupid plan to help you?" Kikori asked with an attitude.**

"**I wouldn't call it stupid. It helps the club out. All of the members in the Host Club would love it if you would help us out."**

"**I'll do it." Michiko said with a smile.**

"**Whatever." Kikori agreed.**

"**Alrighty then, let's get to business. I was thinking if you guys were to hang out with each host everyday you could get more of the girls in our school to come to the Host Club."**

"**So you mean like playing a rigged game." Kikori gave a smug look.**

"**Can you be nicer in the Host Club?" he asked.**

**Michiko let out a sigh, "Could you stop acting like they're going to be involved with a murder?"**

"**I'm going to the classroom." she took her tray and left for the class.**

"**Is she okay?" asked a red-headed boy. Michiko looked over and saw two red-headed boys that looked exactly the same.**

"**Yea…She'll be fine." she gave them a confused look.**

"**Do you know which one's Hikaru and which one's Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.**

**She pointed to the left, "I think you're Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru."**

"**You don't even know us and you got it right." they said in unison.**

"**Yay me." she said with enthusiasm.**

"**You're sister is so…" Tamkai thought for a minute.**

"**She has an attitude with people she doesn't know." Michiko told them.**

"**Why?"**

"**Just the way she is. She'll cool off once you get to know her."**

"**You two are the total opposite of each other." Kaoru pointed out.**

"**Yea, I know. She likes it that way."**

"**What are you talking about?" Tamaki butt in.**

"**I'm her older sister, by one year. Every year before she advanced a grade, the teachers were wondering why she was so quiet and independent. She had to be compared to me practically her whole life. I know she likes it better this way." Michiko took a bite of her salad.**

**Kikori entered her classroom and sat down at her desk. She began eating slowly. She lost interest in eating and began to think about the Host Club, what her type would be.**

"**Kikori?" a voice called. She looked up and saw Kyouya staring at her from behind his glasses. She threw her head back down and began eating. Her food interested her now, since the person she's had a crush on ever since she saw him, was standing right in front of her.**

"**Did the moron ask you and your sister yet?" he asked evenly toned.**

"**If you mean Tamaki, yea, unfortunately." her head was still down.**

"**So are you coming?"**

"**I don't know yet. I don't think I have a choice."**

"**Of course you have a choice."**

"**Not when it comes to Michiko." she giggled.**

"**If she's older then you, why are you in the same grade?"**

"**I advanced 7****th**** grade."**

"**I never noticed you before."**

"**Gee, thanks a lot." she said sarcastically.**

"**Kiki!" Michiko's voice rang. She entered the classroom and flew to Kikori's desk.**

"**This is going to be so much fun. I can't believe they invited us." Michiko inquired.**

"**What's the point, it's just a scam." Kikori replied.**

"**You don't look on the bright side of things, do you?"**

"**You're talking to me, what do you think?"**

"**You're so difficult." Michiko sighed.**

"**No, you're just to easy." she replied.**

"**Just try it out for one day and if you don't like you don't have to come anymore." Michiko tried to reason.**

"**Fine."**

"**Yay, come on." she pulled her out of her chair.**

**Michiko drug her sister after her as she went on and on about how cute Tamkai was. Kikori stopped suddenly and Michiko almost fell to the ground.**

"**What's wrong Kiki?"**

"**What if… What if I'm not able to be around a lot of people without Catori? They'll think I'm a freak if they find out about it though."**

"**Don't worry. Remember you can come but if you want out after today you can have out. If you want to stay in mom said the school would allow Catori anyway. You'll be fine." she reassured her.**

"**You promise?"**

"**Promise." **

"**Alright, let's go."**

**Michiko pulled Kikori after her. They finally reached the third floor music room and Michiko right away opened the door.**

"**We're here!" she shouted.**

**Pulling Kikori in through the door way she closed the door behind her and continued to hold Kikori's wrist. She then pulled her over to the Host Club and stopped short. Kikori ran into her and both of them went down to the floor.**

"**You really have to start letting go of my wrist when you do that." Kikori said standing up. **

**She held her hand to her sister and Michiko almost pulled Kikori down with her.**

"**Thanks sissy."**

**Kikori glared at her with the devil's eyes.**

"**I see both of you are here. Great, let's get started. I made up a chart for which day you'll be with what Host."**

"**Oh, joy." Kikori mumbled.**

**Michiko elbowed her and then went right back to listening to Tamaki.**

"**Michiko, today you'll be with Kyouya and Kikori will be with me."**

"**You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kikori and Michiko said in unison.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R. It will help me think and type faster for the next chappie.**

**Luv, Lady Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. YAY!! Hope you enjoy it.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The whole Host Club looked at them and Kikori threw her head down.**

**"You do know it's rude to stare." Kikori stated.**

**"Tamaki," Kyouya started, "maybe we should switch seeing as how both of them seem disappointed with your choice."**

**Kikori lifted her head up and looked around, the thought of the whole room being filled sent a shiver up her spine. Michiko nudged her and as Kikori looked over she winked at her.**

**"So if that's the case, Kikori with Kyouya. Michiko, you'll be with me." Tamaki restated.**

**The door creaked and they heard it close again. Michiko turned around and saw a short kid with glasses enter the room.**

**"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki walked towards the boy. Kikori looked over at Kyouya who seemed to be interested in what Tamaki was doing. She began day dreaming when a crash brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped up and twisted her ankle, then fell to the floor. She pulled Michiko down with her and both of them screamed.**

**"Ow." Kikori grabbed her ankle.**

**"Why'd you have to pull me down with you?"**

**"Me no know." she said in a baby voice then she giggled.**

**"I'm beginning to think you like falling on the floor." Kyouya came up behind them and knelt down.**

**"Nope, both of us are a couple of bulls in a china shop." Michiko rubbed the back of her head.**

**"Correction, you're the bull, I'm the china shop."**

**Michiko hit her over the head, "Must you be so rude?"**

**"First my ankle, now my head, you want to break something now too?"**

**"Someone apparently broke something already, cross that off as well." Kyouya commented.**

**"OK, anything else? Michiko, help me up please."**

**"Why?" Michiko stood in front of her.**

**Kikori glared at her, "You're the best sister in the world."**

"**Why thank you, and you're the worst of them all." she sarcastically said.**

**Kikori jumped up and was about to punch Michiko, "Why you little…"**

**"I'm just kidding Kiki." she laughed cautiously and backed away.**

**"You better be fucking kidding you little brat." Kikori threatened.**

**"And what if I'm not?" Michiko questioned.**

**"You want to find out?" Kikori walked closer to her sister with her hands in fists.**

**"Kiki-chan, silent but deadly." a childish voice said.**

**Kikori turned around, "Who are you?"**

**"Mitskuni." A deep voice sounded from behind Michiko.**

**"Oh, now I know. That's Honey-senpai." Michiko pointed out.**

**"Senpai?" Kikori looked confused.**

**"Kiki-chan is pretty." Honey grabbed her hand, "Come play with me Kiki-chan."**

**"Awwww, he's so kawaii!" she shrilled in a girly voice.**

**"What the hell? Do you have split personalities?" Kyouya questioned.**

**Kikori was already playing with Honey and she was smiling and laughing.**

**"Kikori, that is perfect!!" Tamaki hugged Kikori, "That smile, that laugh, the girlish shrill. It's all so perfect."**

**"Get your hands off of me you bastard."**

**"Umm, Tamaki-senpai, what do I do?" Michiko pointed to herself and asked in a baby voice.**

**"Ahh!" Tamaki hugged her now, "Act like a little kid, you're too cute. That's just perfect." **

**"Um, thank…you." Michiko began blushing.**

**Kikori giggle once or twice, then out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyouya smiling at her. She smiled in her head and closed her eyes as she giggled some more at Michiko. Tamaki let go of Michiko and hugged Kikori who stopped her giggling.**

**"Do what you did before once more. Let me hear the cuteness once more."**

**"Didn't I say get off of me?"**

**Tamaki still continued hugging her.**

**"Tamaki, did you not just hear what Honey-senpai just called her?" Kyouya asked.**

**"No, she's so cute. I got distracted."**

**"Kiki-chan's silent but deadly." Honey said again.**

**"Silent but deadly? Meaning what exactly?"**

**"It means let go of me or you'll be embedded into the floor." Kikori threatened.**

**"Aww, come on. You wouldn't do that."**

**"You want to bet?"**

**"Tamaki-senpai, please believe her. She's very temper mental." Michiko informed.**

**"Michiko, exactly whose side are you on?" Kikori questioned.**

**"Um, do I have to answer that?" she asked back cautiously.**

**"Chiko-chan, does Kiki-chan have a puppy?" Honey asked.**

**Kikori froze in Tamaki's arms and looked at Honey.**

**"Who told you that?" she demanded.**

**"Kyouya-chan, he told me you would have a puppy with you, but I see no puppy."**

**"Kikori Godasan to the office." the loud speaker interrupted.**

**"What do they want now?" she pushed free of Tamaki's grip and walked towards the door.**

**"Kiki, do you want me to walk you?" asked her sister.**

**"Nope, I'm good." she opened the door.**

**"Have Kyouya-chan escort you!" Honey blurted out.**

**Kikori turned around, "I need an escort?"**

**"Didn't I say you were helping out the Host Club? You're working with Kyouya for now, if the girls see you with him they'll come here to get the scoop on it." Tamaki explained.**

**"Ok, fine, whatever." she waited at the door for Kyouya and both of them left for the office.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thank you for reading this. Sry it so short. Anyway please review. Something interseting will happen in the next chapter ot the chapter after that. Who knows, something interseting might not happen at all. Review and I'll put more chappies up.**

**Luv, Lady Dreamer**


End file.
